And then there was none
by Mini-Slayer
Summary: You have to read and find out! :p
1. Prologue

Prologue...

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did though, well actually I wish I owned Angel (DB). Because then I wouldn't need to write these fics :) Anyway tell me what you think critics and ideas are welcome as always)

~1996~

Buffy Anne Summers age 15 walked through the doors of Hemery High for what, unknowist to her, would be the last time as a happy go lucky teenager. She had a simple life, cheerleading, prom queen, shopping every day it was pretty much the same as every other girl here in Los Angelus. Little did she know, her destiny was about to take a turn for the worst.

Merrik stood outside the high school looking at it curiously. This Buffy girl he was searching for would not be his first charge he trained, and yet still felt bad that he was about to doom this young girl to a life of darkness. _I hope that one day she will find it in her heart to forgive me for this._ He thought as he entered the school to find this girl he was about to basically hand a death sentence to.

"So I'm like Dad, you want me to go to the dance in an outfit I've already worn? Why do you hate me?" Buffy said walking out of school, flanked by her two best friends.

"Is Tyler Taking you?" The girl on Buffy's right asked.

"Where were you when I got over Tyler?" Buffy asked annoyed. "He's of the past."

She paused. "Tyler would have to crawl on his hands and knees to get me to go to the dance with him. Which actually, he's supposed to do after practice, so I'm gonna wait." Buffy said sucking on her Strawberry Creme lollipop.

"Okay," the girl said before beginning to walk ahead of her. "see you later."

"Call me" Buffy said to her friend on the left.

"Bye" called her other friend who hadn't said a word the entire conversation.

"Call me" Buffy said to her friend on the right.

"I will!" The girl on the right yelled back.

Buffy sat down on the steps and took off her pink jacket because she was being smothered by the intense heat that had been going on that week, it was hot, even for California. Sighing, she continued sucking on the lollipop waiting for Tyler.

"Buffy Summers?" Merrik asked the young girl a women on the school grounds had pointed out to him as the one he was looking for.

"Yeah?" Buffy asked turning to see the old man. "Hi!" She said cheerily "What?" she asked confused as to why he was speaking to her.

"I need to speak with you." Merrik said seriously, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

* * *

~NOW~

Buffy sighed as she walked through the halls of the apartment they were staying at while Giles was trying another Slayer relocation program. It was another pointless quest to re-introduce the girls who fought the forces of darkness to a place where usually the only bad guys there were humans. It just wasn't natural, fights always broke out, places usually wound up torched, and more often then not, stores got broken into and robbed by teenage girls with super powers and nobody to use them on. Even though it sounded logical when a bunch of stuffy old English people said it'd be best to have a slayer in every province or territory in every country so if there were suddenly a demonic uprising they would know about it, Buffy couldn't seem to get past the fact she felt her slayerettes were being spread too thin with too little training. It was simply insane. Despite that, she couldn't wait for all this be done with so she could get to Los Angelus to find out what was happening with Wolf Ram and Hart that had every mystic being on their toes, at least there she might get some action other than breaking up fights between the 20 remaining super powered girls on PMS.

Looking back before the very first day she was called, she realized that she had never actually been normal. She always had that extra oomph to her punch when she was wrestling with Dawn, (even though that hadn't actually happened, she still had the memories that it did) or when she managed to out run her entire elementary school on field day when they did the relay run, and she was only in kindergarten at the time. Maybe it was her innate athletic ability that made her realize she was different, or it could have been the nightmares that made her family get her a personal shrink by the age of 7. Either way, she had never been exactly normal. Buffy paused in her step as she approached the room they were all sharing her hand lingering on the handle. "I do forgive you Merrik" she said quietly as she stared at the door wondering what caused the sudden walk through time. It's not like it was unusual these days, lately almost all her thoughts had been on how she managed to get her life this way, but it still bugged her. She was just about to turn the handle when suddenly she doubled over in pain a silent cry escaping her lips as everything blacked out.

* * *

Angel growled as he shifted the gears in his truck. _How the fuck do any of these people drive these things?_ He wondered as once again he tried to put it in the proper gear. Snarling he turned off the engine and stepped out of the vehicle. "I swear, if these Apocalypse demons keep destroying my car I'm going to stop fighting for the PTB!" he swore under his breath as the truck began rolling down hill, causing him to storm in the other direction muttering something about parking breaks vs normal breaks. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath as a vision hit him as if telling him it was impossible to trade sides now. "Buffy!" he gasped then blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**A/N:** Thank you to ya'll that reviewed, I really appreciate it! Yes, Angel has visions. At the end of season 5, Cordy gave them to him and well this is placed after that. So yea. I know there might be some time between my updates, but I'm not at a computer that often, sorry. Anyway let's get on with the story shall we?

* * *

A middle aged man walks around the desk to look at the girl in question in front of him, reading off a paper. "Buffy Summers, sophomore, late of Hemery High in Los Angeles. Interesting record, quite a career..." He sits, takes the sheet he's reading and tears it into four pieces. "Welcome to Sunnydale! A clean slate, Buffy, that's what you get here. What's past is past. We're not interested in what it says on a piece of paper, even if it says..." He glances down at the ¼ piece paper eyes widening. "Whoa!"

"Mr. Flutie..." Buffy sighs in desperation, hoping she can plead insanity or something to excuse her previous record, so he doesn't throw her out because he read what was on her transcripts.

Mr. Flutie looks around for tape, seeing it, he grabs a slip off and tries to flip the papers the right way. "All the kids here are free to call me Bob." He says distractedly.

Buffy looked at him in desperation, she'd call him anything to get in to this school so she wouldn't have to home school. "Bob-"

Mr. Flutie doesn't look up from the paper as he places a piece of tape on a side of the paper that looks like it goes together. "But they don't."

"I know my transcripts are a little..." Buffy pauses, searching for a word that might explain something without sounding completely bad "colorful."

Mr. Flutie "Heeey... We're not caring about that. Do you think, uh, 'colorful' is the word?" he tapes the paper softly. "Not uh, dismal'?

Buffy cries out, part in annoyance, pleading. "It wasn't that bad!"

Mr. Flutie looked at her disbelievingly. "You burned down the gym."

Buffy exhales slowly, trying to reason with the principal "I did, I really did, but... You're not seeing the big picture here, I mean, that gym was full of vampi—asbestos." She winces, hoping she caught herself in time.

Mr. Flutie "Buffy, don't worry. Any other school they might say 'watch your step', or 'we'll be watching you'... But, that's just not the way we work here. We want to service your needs, and help you to respect our needs. And if your needs and our needs don't mesh..."He puts the poorly repaired sheet back into her file and slaps it shut. Receiving a thin, nervous smile from the girl in front of him.

* * *

Buffy jolted up in bed, a icy rag falling from her face. Looking around quickly she saw that she was inside the apartment that she shared with Dawn, Giles, and the remaining Slayerettes. She was just about to fall back to her comfy pillow when she heard the door open and was quickly enveloped in a oxygen cutting hug from her right, followed by another on her left. "Wha-" She began only to get tackled backwards flat onto her bed by a fourth party member. "Dawn?" She said in recognition of the familiar brunette clinging to her chest.

"Oh Buffy you're okay!" Dawn breathed, not loosening her grip around her older sister one bit. "We never left your side, well with the exception of going the bathroom and getting something to eat which is what we were just doing," She said guiltily, "But other than that, never!"

"Can't Breathe!" Buffy gasped sitting up, using her preternatural strength to shrug off all three people squeezing the oxygen out of her lungs. "Okay, anyone mind telling me what's with trying to smother Buffy?" she joked, taking a deep breath. She looked around at the people in the room. Giles and Willow were on either side of her, watching her with worried eyes, and Dawn, who was once again clinging to her, stared up at her sadly. "Oh God, who died?" she asked worriedly.

"You almost did actually." Giles said, not even trying to mask the anger or worriedness in his voice. They still had no idea as to what had happened and it pissed him off that he could not find whatever or whoever had caused his slayer, his daughter to almost die.

"Goddess Buffy we were so worried!" Willow said, hugging her adopted sister again. "Everyone has been freaking out, waiting for you to finally wake up!" She cried hugging her again. _I swear Buffy, I will find out who did this to you! _Willow sent a silent thought to the girl she was embracing, causing her to receive a startled and confused look from the blonde.

"Anyone mind telling me what happened?" Buffy asked slowly as she suddenly got a splitting pain in her belly. Crying, she hunched over and hugged her stomach, causing Dawn to fall backward with a soft yelp.

"BUFFY!" All three exclaimed

* * *

Angel awoke to a soft humming sound, making him look around in confusion. He spied Connor in the side corner of their "hideout" who was reading what looked to be a newspaper from Juno, Alaska listening to what, if he strained his ears hard enough, sounded like Dragula by RobZombie, and humming along to the music quietly.

"Death count numbers dwindle mysteriously. Reasons unknown but greatly appreciated." Connor read aloud, sensing his father's awakened state. "Wasn't this the last state?" he asked confused.

"She should have been here by now." Angel said getting up, grabbing the paper Connor held out to him. He discarded it into the roaring fire when he noticed it was dated two weeks ago. "Why haven't we heard from her?" He sighed disappointingly.

"Maybe she forgot." Connor said in a light tone, trying to ease the tension he felt from his dad. He knew they needed reinforcements, but its not like they never had someone bale on them. What was it about this girl that had Angel tied in such a knot?

"No, Buffy wouldn't forget!" Angel yelled angrily. The vision he had gotten had only showed him bits and pieces, and it was driving him insane trying to unscramble them. Not once, in the 6 months since he'd received this power, had he had difficulties finding out what to do. NOT ONCE! Now all he could make out was a face here, a weapon there. Nothing meaningful. The only thing he could decipher was Buffy needed his help, and he'd be damned if he didn't go to her.


End file.
